La Fiesta
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Aun con todo preparado, aun teniendo oro y demás, una fiesta no puede ser predecida al cien por ciento, donde quedaría la sazón de una fiesta si no hay curiosidad. Este Fic partcipa en Viva los Bonus del foru DexHolders del Prof Oak


DISCLAMER: Nada me pertenece, solo la absurda trama, pero hey estoy mejorando.

Nota: Este One-Shoot particpa en el bonus del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak,para especificar es el bonus de Levy y mispalabras son con G, exepto Culpa, lo demas esta en negrita, contiene frantic

* * *

><p><strong>La Fiesta<strong>

* * *

><p>—…Entonces, todo eso es lo que debes saber para tu fiesta. — Dijo un chico de ojos color rubí, quien había llegado a la base secreta de su mejor amiga, para contarle el plan para su fiesta, mas basta decir que la chica se durmió. — Sapphire, espero que me hallas oído, y si no me encargue de que todo esto suceda. — Susurro el chico al oído de esta quien seguía dormida, para luego salir de la pequeña base que no importaba cuantas veces limpiaba seguía en el mismo desorden.<p>

La chica se había dormida, porque nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños real, es decir el año pasado lo único que hizo fue observar el ciclo de apareamiento de los Wailords, y esta vez Ruby vino con la estúpida idea de hacerle una fiesta, se empezó a levantar con pereza, y no le importo que Ruby, le digiera que tenía que ir vestida con clase, ella iría con su ropa de siempre.

La chica empezó a moverse, primero fue a tomar un vaso de agua, luego procedió a tomar una ducha, y ya que estaba lista iba a cambiarse.

— Pero que… — La chica estaba literalmente en llamas, en su closet no había ropa solo un vestido azul, y una nota sobre este, no tenía que ser una genio para saber que era la patética explicación de Ruby y su chantaje emocional de siempre, claro siempre era lo mismo con el por tiempos le decía que la amaba y al siguiente decía que tenia amnesia, ese chico era tan insufrible como un **guijarro** en el zapato, ni caminar en paz te dejaba.

Procedió a ponerse el vestido ya que ni loca saldría desnuda más ahora que había frio, al terminarse de poner el vestido, se dio cuenta de lo revelador que era, si definitivamente iba a matar al castaño, luego vio que ni zapatos le había dejado, solo un par de tacones, al parecer Ruby quería matarla, tal vez l vestido era lindo como para sus sempais Blue o Yellow, pero para ella no, y con tacones, ella ni sabia como podían caminar con eso.

Luego de vestirse, la castaña, empezó a practicar caminar con esas cosas, luego de caerse varias veces y maldecir a Ruby, empezó a entender cómo debía caminar, o eso creía ya que parecía una niña con problemas de escaldadura, al llegar a la salida decidió que llevaría su cinto aunque a Ruby le molestase, eso nunca se lo quitaría de la cintura.

Al salir de su guarida, saco a su Tropius de su pokebola y le pidió llevarla hasta ciudad azuliza, dado que hay le dijo el idiota que iba a ser su fiesta, y aun así le hizo caso, mejor se hubiera quedado en casa descansando, con sus cómodas aunque **gastadas **ropas y no hubiera ido, aun así sabia que debía ir, aunque odiaba a ese hijo de Ninjask, debía ir, nadie nunca le había preparado nada, solo su padre, pero era su padre, en cambio Ruby era, un estúpido, insensible quien le diseñaba vestidos, y quien rediseño cada atuendo de cada líder, al menos ellos no reaccionaron como ella tirándole la ropa en la cara, a veces lo odiaba pero muy en el fondo lo seguía queriendo, pero muy en el fondo.

Cuando llego a su destino decidió bajarse y entrar a la casa que Ruby le indico, al entrar no había nada, ni luces, y de repente.

— Sorpresa. — Se oyeron varias voces de alegría, para darse cuenta que todos los DexHolders habían ido, todos se miraban felices, excepto Silver, además que todos se veían diferentes con ropas extravagantes, Ruby se sonrojo sentía que no encajaba en esa fiesta.

— Sapphire viniste. — Grito emocionado Ruby abrazando a la chica, el chico se veía diferente con ese saco, podría pensar que se lo había prestado a Steven por lo grande que le quedaba.

— A sí. — Dijo la chica algo apenada, se sentía un poco **culpable**, le organizaban esto y ella no tenía ganas de nada, pero era culpa de Ruby ella no era para nada elegante.

— No te sientas mal, estoy aquí. — Le susurro Ruby al oído, haciendo que la culpa se le fuera, y que las ganas de matar al estúpido de Ruby regresaran.

— Que no me sienta mal, ¡¿Como te atreves?! — Grito Sapphire antes de lanzársele al cuello al chico.

— Para, me arruinas el traje. — Gritaba Ruby, mientras los demás miraban esto.

— Eres, un cínico, Slakoth, apestoso y estúpido. — Grito la chica quien ya tenía a Ruby contra el piso.

— Apuesto que se besan al final. — Le susurro Blue a Crys.

— Apuesto que Ruby le admite de su homosexualidad y que le encanta Steven. — Respondió Crys, ambas se dieron la mano en señal de trato.

— Para que me lastimas. — Grito Ruby.

— Basta los dos. — Grito una voz algo aguda, que pertenecía al tercer miembro de Hoenn. — La disputa será arreglada, como en mis tiempos.

— Lucha a morir. — Grito emocionada Platinum.

— Ehhh, no, los enceraremos en el armario hasta que resuelvan sus diferencias. — Dijo Rald, quien saco a su Sceptile y le hizo un ademan para que los cargara a los dos justo al closet, y luego Rald paso a cerrarlo.

— Jajaja. — Empezo a reírse Gold como loco.

— Me arrepentiré pero, ¿De qué te ríes? — Pregunto Silver.

— No ves al terminar Ruby saldrá del closet. — Dijo entre risas. — Luego encierran a Silver… — El chico dejo de reír al sentir un golpe directo a sus partes intimas.

— Te apuesto que Gold ama a Silver. — Aposto Blue a lo cual Crys se deprimió.

— Tú crees…

— No como crees, es obvio que le gustas tú. — Dijo la chica intentando hacer que la otra no llorara.

— Ven eso pasa si toman alcohol. — Señalo Pearl a sus dos amigos, quienes se habían puesto a ver a ambas quienes habían llegado desde antes a tomar un poco.

— Yellow es mía. — Grito Red abalanzándosele a Green.

— Y Green mío. — Grito Blue, salió corriendo para tirárseles encima a ambos.

— ¿Esperen de que me perdí? — Pregunto Yellow quien salió del baño.

— Yellow te amo. — Grito Red y a la chica rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro.

— Que bien **guardado** se lo tenía, porque la otra vez vi como tocaba a Misty. — Apunto Gold con malicia dado que a el también le gustaba la rubia.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto con un hilo de voz, y la chica salió llorando, y luego red escapo de los dos quienes tenía arriba quienes deberían conseguirse un lugar más discreto, y se le tiro al criador.

Mientras todo este desbarajuste ocurría afuera, los dos del closet estaban algo incómodos.

—… Y cada vez que lo dices te burlas de mi y finges que no recuerdas nada. — Termino de gritarle esta.

— ¿Terminaste? — Pregunto con un tono seco Ruby quien se había limado las uñas.

— Vez me ignoras todo el tiempo.

— Esta bien, te ignoro cuando t pones como loca, generalmente todo el tiempo, eres como las obsesivitas.

— Si pero…

— Deja que termine, si te molesto es por algo y está bien a veces finjo demencia…

— No la finges te sale natural.

— Como sea, el fin es que… — Sapphire dejo de ponerle atención, pero el chico hablaba y hablaba diciendo que esto y lo otro, y entonces recordó algo, **genéricamente **hablando ella podía callar al chico y hacerlo sentir culpable de una manera.

— Oh Ruby como es que no me di cuenta. — Dijo muy dramáticamente. — Tú no me amas porque ya amas a alguien. — Con esto se gano la atención del chico. — Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, estas con Steven.

— Espera ¿Qué? — Pregunto el chico confundido.

— Solo necesitaba verte, mírate tu forma de caminar tu hablado y además llevas su ropa. — Con esto último el chico se miraba avergonzado y rojo, Sapphire sonrió y prosiguió. — Además he oído que también te recuestas con Wallace, debo avisarle a Winona que eres un trepa hombres.

— Espera, me perdí, que rayos te pasa, yo no soy…

— Gay. — Completo la chica con una sonrisa ladina.

— Si, a mi me gustan las mujeres. — Concluyo este.

— A ¿Si? — Tentó la chica, quien cerró los ojos y no se espero recibir un beso de la nada de parte del chico.

— Ves te lo dije. — Apunto el chico, quien se gano un golpe de la chica.

— Y te dije que no me gusta que juegues conmigo. — Le grito.

— Ya te dije que no juego contigo… — Dijo el chico con miedo al ver el puño levantado de la chica, pero solo por esta vez Sapphire lo cayo con un beso


End file.
